


Dysfunctional

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My gaze focused on his mouth, well, his fangs—they hold a drug that's even better than the dark magic that's in my system and the two together would give me the ultimate high. "I was right, you're still addicted to what I can give you." He gives me a grin, blue eyes flashing with a twisted amusement that makes me strike back. </p><p>"Or you're addicted to what my blood could give you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional

I let out a brief sigh, watching as the dark magic travels up the veins in my arm, wincing as it reaches my heart. It was never a pleasant sensation, but it had to be done if I wanted to live; I can feel the effects almost immediately, a high you couldn't get from any drug no matter how good. A strong arm wraps around my waist, the opposite hand gripping my throat to keep my head tilted to the side and baring my neck. "Hello, beautiful," says a seductive voice.

"Damon," I growl, beginning to struggle against the vampire. He chuckles, breath hot against my neck as he leans his head closer. "How did you get here?" That's a dumb question, he can easily get inside people's heads, but I swear he does it just to bother me! "Let me go."

"I don't think so." He throws me against one of the pure white walls that made up the imaginary box I was in. "You see, I'd like a few answers and I know you can give them to me without putting up much of a fight." My gaze focused on his mouth, well, his fangs—they hold a drug that's even better than the dark magic that's in my system and the two together would give me the ultimate high. "Ah, I was right, you're still addicted to what I can give you." He gives me a grin, blue eyes flashing with a twisted amusement that makes me strike back.

"Or you're addicted to what my blood could give you." When a vampire drinks an immortal's blood both get drunk off of it, its effects usually leading to the pair feeling intense amounts of ecstasy. He growls at me, pinning me to the wall by my throat, no doubt feeling my heartbeat speed up in anticipation to what I knew would eventually happen. "Admit it, even the all-powerful Damon Salvatore is an addict. All it will take for me to ruin the high you want so badly is to wake up and you know it."

He smirks at me seductively, whispering in my ear," Then do it, Izzy."

My dark eyes shoot open, snapping me out of the life-like dream, the dark magic still coursing through me causing me to see double at first as I look around and find no one. Calm down, Isadora, you're the only one in your room and Rose is just down the hall; probably having the same nightmare you just went through. Breathing heavily, I climb out of bed and walk towards my window, drawing back the black lace curtain to look outside. Out on the street is a familiar figure, one that had just been haunting my dream.

Damon Salvatore was back in Mystic Falls and he was hungry.


End file.
